That's real now
by katia4269
Summary: I'm really bad at summarys.English is not my language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.Just read it and tell me whether I should to continue.
1. Chapter 1

This day is the same as the others, but for some reason today, I was unbearably bad. I have feeling as if something will happen today. Stef saw how we were kissing with AJ. But worst is that I do not care what she can do to me, but what if she told Brandon. As much as everything else, I still love him .i will love. But he rejected me. He said doesn't he wants to be with me. Why do I feel so guilty?

House was empty. Anyway, I thought so, until I heard the sound of music coming from the Brandon's room. I have long been solved, but still went to his room. He looked at me and his eyes made me cry. In his eyes, it was so much pain ... I always Hurts him. Why do I have appeared in his life?

Callie:Hello

Brandon:...

Callie:you don't talk to me…

Brandon:Should I?

Callie:I know the reason?

Brandon:Don't you know?

Callie:Stef told you everything?

Brandon:...

Callie:Brandon, listen ...

Brandon:No, I do not want to hear anything.

Callie:Why are you mad? That you don't want to be with me! Is that you rejected me!

Brandon:Really? Which of the hundreds of times? Oh, you're talking about the only one that was after thousand the previous ones?

Callie:... Brandon.

Brandon:Tell me just one question,why he deserved what you are willing to give up everything for him? I remember for me, you did not do it ... um, maybe you fell in love?

Callie:No, Brandon, it is not better, just ...

Brandon:Just what? Callie, why did you do this to me? Hell, I thought you were special, and you're ... you're acting like a whore/

I was broke, and slap in the face. Tears began to flow by themselves, I could not control them anymore. But in fact,I knew he was right ...

Brandon:I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.

Callie:...

Brandon:what do you feel for him?

Callie:I don't know

Brandon:uh, in any case, clearly something more than you felt for me

He was about to leave the room, but I stopped him

Callie:I have never and no one will not feel what I feel for you.

Brandon:Then why is it you?

Callie:I hope that he will help me to forget you!

Brandon:...

Callie:Well, yes, you don't bealive me,okay,just forget

I've wanted to go

Brandon:Callie…

Callie:WHAT?

He abruptly grabbed me and kissed me, as never before. he keeps me kisses and hugs and I feel like everything in this world possible and there are no one else,but me and Brandon. and I can just be happy, not thinking about anything.

Brandon:He kissed you like this?

Callie:No

Brandon:Then I ask you one last time ... If you agree, we will work something out eventually…run away if you want if not, I'll this time it will be over for good ...

I stood silently, already knowing what he leads, but still wanted to hear it from him. Like it depends on my life.

Brandon:Do you want to be with me?

I knew the consequences, I knew that now Stef certainly will hate me,that I'll lost family and everything, but this time, I knew exactly what I want more.

Callie:More than anything, I love you

Brandon:I love you

He kissed me again, this time even more passionately than Before. I pulled away from him because I needed air.

Callie:And how do we do that?

Brandon:I have a plan?

Callie:What plan?

Then we heard the door to the house was open. I terrible jitters and was about to leave to my room, but Brandon stopped me and whispered:

Brandon:We'll talk later


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later it was time for dinner and we were all sitting at the table. I couldn't stop thinking about the Brandon's words, but now I know that I would go to all that he offers. I stage up my dinner and was about to go to my room.

Stef: Callie, we can talk to you?

Callie: Yes, of course

Stef: We should go to the yard.

She left and I followed her.

Callie: If you are about AJ I understood everything, this won'tt happen again, it was a momentary clouding

Stef: umm, I'm glad to hear it. I don't want history to be repeated

Callie: It would not be repeated, even if I started dating him

Stef: Callie, I understand that you're not brother and sister, but

Callie: No, Stef, that's not that.

Stef: And what?

Callie: Let's not talk about this ? I understood everything

Stef: Well, I trust you. I just can't understand why you always fall in love with those who are members of our family

Callie: I didn't fell in love with AJ

Stef: Well, when the last time you did things like that Brandon told us you're in love

Callie: Because it's true

Stef looked at me with a suspicious look and asked after a minute.

Stef: Do you feel something for Brandon?

I didn't know what to say. To tell the truth, I could not. But the lie to her, I was not able too.

Stef: Callie, I think we have closed this topic

Callie: Why do people think that stop loving someon so simple?

Stef: You love him? No, we've already talked about it, it isn't love

Callie: And then what? As you think I just wake up every day with the pain in my soul at the thought that I could never be with? Every time I see him with someone else I want to run away because it is unbearably difficult. I can't just look at him because it's worth looking into his eyes and I'll want to drop everything and just be with him!

I had been crying. I could not understand why I was telling her all this. I know that I have from this soured relations with her to put it mildly. But it is now broke out everything that I restrained myself in so long.

Stef: I thought your feelings were gone for a long time ago

Callie: no, they didn' my

Stef: I don't know what to say. We'll talk tomorrow, I need to think things through

Callie: Okay

She left, and I remained standing in the backyard. A few minutes later I wanted to go into the house, but I saw AJ in the door

AJ: So you love Brandon?

Callie: I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to sleep

AJ: I think I have a right to know. Yesterday you behaved as if you do something to me and today I found out you love him. Don't you want to explain?

Callie: explain what? That I tangled around? That I don't understand what I'm doing?That I don't know what I'm going to do next?

AJ: you confused that who you want to be with,with him or ...

Callie: No! I always knew that I wanted to be with him!

AJ: mmm, clear

Callie: I'm sorry ...

AJ: No, it's okay. I'll probably go. good night

And he quickly ran into the house. And again I realized that all the problems come from me and that I hurt everyone.

I went to my room, Mariana was doing her homework

Mariana: Brandon was looking for you

Callie: Long ago?

Mariana: No, 5 minutes ago. Are you all right?

Callie: No

Mariana: What happened?

I sat on the bed and just stared at the floor

Mariana: Callie, I'm your sister and best friend. You can tell me everything

Callie: I'm afraid you won't consider me as friend after that

Mariana: What the nonsense? There is nothing in this world that would change that. Share with me. Maybe I can help

I decided for the first time to be totally honest with her and tell her everything I kept from everyone. I just decided talk to her not as like with sister, but as with the best friend...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long conversation as I toldher everyting that I've felt since met Brandon.

Mariana: yeah, I didn't know that it's so bad

Callie: You're probably disappointed in me, right?

Mariana: No, I just don't know ... how you could keep it all in yourself? Callie, you are an incredibly strong person

Callie: It wasn't easy

Mariana: So what now? You'll continue to be leading that don't feel anything?

Callie: Well, it happened today, I said this Stef

Mariana: oo, probably she was furious!

Callie: yeah

Mariana: but I didn't mean it. Did You say about this Brandon? yes, you said that he kicked you last time, but will you try one more time?

I didn't know whether to tell her. But still I decided to tell as she hadn't so bad reaction to all previous

Callie: in fact already said

Mariana: So what is it? If this shit again kicked you, I'll go and kick his ass!

Callie: Wait, why do you react to that this way? Why do you keep it? Brandon said that the last time you almost hated him when he told everyone about us

Mariana: I mean, I just thought it was all just liking , that you feel anything to each other and I just didn't want to lose my sister

Callie: So right now you want?

I said with a chuckle. Mariana rolled her eyes

Mariana: no. I just want you to be happy. And now I know that without him you can't be happy. And in general, don't go with the theme. What did he say to you?

Callie: Says he has a plan

Mariana: Plan? Plan so that you can be together?

Callie: Yes

Mariana: good

Callie: You're not mad?

Mariana: No, I told you. But if his plan to run away, I'll kill you both!

Callie: ahah, well, okey

Mariana: why are you still sitting here?

Callie: What do you mean?

Mariana: He's looking for you. Go to Him, you will probably also need to talk

Callie: Yes, you're right

I got up and headed for the door

Mariana: Once you finished just come over here and tell me everything

Callie: Okay

I went into his room. Entering, I saw that he was lying, listening to music and just staring at the ceiling

Callie: Hey

Brandon: hey. I was looking for you, where have you been?

Callie: Stef then with Mariana

Brandon: I wanted to talk

Callie: Yeah, me too

He looked at me very suspicious look

Brandon: You change your mind, didn't you?

Callie: What? no, of course not. We just need to discuss everything. I have no idea how to do so it worked

Brandon: on this occasion, I don't think that we can live here after all learn

Callie: Yes, I understand. But where shall we go? nothing we can do about it

Brandon: Do you remember I told you that i collected money?

Callie: Yes,why?

Brandon: So I collected the bag large enough and found a beautiful house 5 kilometers from here.

Callie: Are you serious? No, we can't do this

Brandon: Why not?

Callie: Because! Because I'm okay, but you can't leave your family

Brandon: Who says they throw? we'll just live there and come here sometimes. Mom eventually calm down and take us, she just won't exit

Callie: Brandon…

Brandon: in any case, think about it, this is only the first option

Callie: a lot of them?

Brandon: not much, but still. The second option we're telling, Mother sent me to live with my father, which is not very great because there is now AJ

Callie: I don't want you to moved

Brandon: I don't too. Therefore, there are two options. One is to dating secretly

Callie: we've been through this already

Brandon: Yeah, I agree, but as an option

Callie: and what the last one?

Brandon: we getting married


End file.
